The birth of a new baby into a family is generally an occasion for friends and family to visit the new arrival either at the hospital or at home. It would be desirable to have a record of those people who visited the infant, as well as, a device for preserving the hand and foot prints of the child as an aid in remembering the happy occasion in future years.